Success or Failure
by JDawg613
Summary: This is my first fan-fic. I don't really watch Lizzie McGuire, but I'm really tired and felt like it. Anyway, Lizzie tries out for the biggest solo of the choir concert. it's not too funny but some parts are definately Lizzie. R&R!


DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters, and many are made up. Enjoy!   
  
THIS IS MY FIRST ONE EVER! It sucks, I know, but please tell me what you think.  
  
I hope you enjoy this. Have fun and nuuu copyin! ^_^  
  
~JDawg  
  
"McGuire…Lizzie." The choir teacher's aide called out her name, peering above the many students trying out for the solo of the year. Lizzie didn't feel quite confident, but she wanted to try out anyway. Besides, Miranda was trying out as well. She had already auditioned, but was waiting in the hall at the other end of the school.  
  
"Yeah, I'm here," Lizzie said, her freshly polished nails glimmered on her fingers as she curled her blonde hair behind her ears.   
  
"Follow me." The lady said. Lizzie took note of this lady: she was kind of plump, had red frizzy hair and glasses. Her eyebrows were weird looking, and oddly shaped. It was clear that she had drawn them on. "Do you think you'll make it?" she smiled politely, but Lizzie looked away as coffee breath heated her face, her nostrils burning. Yeah, this lady definitely had to consult with a dentist. She had two pepper flakes wedged in her teeth, with plenty of plaque.   
  
"Uhmm, I-I'm not sure." Lizzie stammered, smiling while her fingers pinched her shirt, nervously. "But I'm trying out anyway."  
  
"Well all I can say is good luck." She laughed, her arm extending to her right side. "This is where you are auditioning. Have fun and do your best!"  
  
As best came out, the plump woman had spit on Lizzie. Lizzie smiled, turning away quickly with a disgusted look on her face, her sleeve wiping her cheek, then opened the door. She could still sense that coffee breath, which wasn't good. "Good afternoon," Mrs. George began to flip through papers until she found what she was looking for. "You must be Lizzie McGuire!"  
  
"Y-yeah, that's me." Lizzie hesitated a bit, breathing heavily. She could feel her heart pace as her face began to feel hot. She was sweating! "N-nice to meet you."  
  
"Pleasure. Now, I suppose you did practice the National Anthem, right?"  
  
"Yes, of course I did… but I thought…"  
  
"Trick question. Yes, that's right. This year we're singing that--"  
  
Lizzie cut her off, "…that wonderfully written song you composed yourself!"   
  
"Why, what a compliment. Yes, you are absolutely correct. Now, I'm going to play the piano and you're going to sing. Good luck, my dear." Mrs. George raised herself from the seat and pointed toward a microphone, where Lizzie began to walk over to, tapping it slightly.   
  
"Don't tap---" CLUNK! The microphone collapsed to the ground, a deafening screeching sound filled the room, echoing off the empty walls. The choir teacher's eyes were wide open in shock, while Lizzie just hunched her shoulders, with a guilty look on her face.   
  
"I'm so sorry…" Lizzie stammered, "I didn't mean to… I didn't know it was on… I shouldn't have tapped it… I'm sorry! Does this affect my tryout? I didn't know it would!"  
  
"Calm down, child! Just pick up the microphone stand and hook the microphone back up. I'm going to try this again. Don't tap that microphone!"  
  
Lizzie nodded, already she could feel her deodorant wearing off, and she had just put some on. Her face was red, burning hot. Her heart paced faster than it ever had. "Alright.. I-I think I'm ready."  
  
"Here we go!" Mrs. George began to play the piano. Lizzie waited until her cue came up and began to sing her heart out. She opened her mouth and belted loudly, her vibrato in perfect sync. She closed her eyes, her hand grasping the microphone stand as she pulled it closer to her lips, singing more softly now, then pulled it away as she took a breath, singing a few more lyrics. She noticed her foot tapping to the beat. Lizzie stylized quite well, ending the song with a soft, yet powerful voice.   
  
"That was outstanding!" The teacher clapped her hands happily, standing up to shake Lizzie's hand, as she pulled a pencil tucked behind her ear and wrote something down by Lizzie's name, taking a few notes. Lizzie tried to catch these, but the plump woman had already returned. "See you tomorrow with the results to your try-out. You did a great job, Lizzie!"   
  
Lizzie smiled, thanking her politely as she stepped out of the room, walking down the hall with the plump woman. "We could hear you singing from in the cafeteria!" The woman said, shaking her head smiling, "I think that you of all people are getting that part."   
  
"Really?" Lizzie said, feeling embarrassment wash over her. How could she get out of hand! She didn't want people to know she could sing, that would just make things worse! She was shy around people with her singing, but Miranda talked her into this tryout thing! What if she was off-key and they wanted to make her feel good about it? Lizzie already knew that the part had been given the moment she read Kate's name on the try-out list. Kate not making a try-out is impossible; Kate's good at everything.   
  
Miranda was resting her head at the window by the time Lizzie returned. "It's about time!" Miranda said.   
  
"Um, Miranda, could you hear me singing?"   
  
"Yeah, you sounded horrible. No, I couldn't hear you. This is the front of the school, but I heard word around that a girl could be heard from the cafeteria to the music room. Apparently, now I know who it is!"  
  
Lizzie glanced at her watch. "Uh-oh, it's 4:33. I told Gordo to meet us at my house at 4:30!"  
  
"Can't Matt keep him entertained?"  
  
"No, he's not home and my mom won't be either. Of course my dad will be at work, we have to go meet him at my house! C'mon Miranda!" Lizzie pulled Miranda's hand, as they ran home quickly. As the arrived there, Gordo was sitting impatiently on her front lawn.   
  
"Hi. I suppose you two were out at the mall or something?" Gordo smiled, "I thought you set me up for once, McGuire."   
  
"I wouldn't ever do that to you Gordo, you're my best friend!" Lizzie pulled out the key from her pocket and unlocked the door walking inside. Miranda made her way to the fridge, pulling out a cherry coke and resting on a bar-stool that sat at the kitchen counter. The kitchen felt good; it wasn't cold, but it wasn't hot.  
  
For hours, the trio discussed their homework assignments, teachers, and the latest trends and fashions. Finally 8:00 arrived. Miranda and Gordo both left the McGuire residence as Lizzie headed up to her room to rest on her bed. She was anxious to read who got that solo!   
  
"Hello sweetie," Lizzie's mom entered the room.   
  
"Hi Mom," Lizzie pretended to yawn. "I'm tired, so just give me a kiss goodnight."  
  
"Well before we get to the bedtime part, tell me about the tryouts."  
  
"They were fine, mom. Now let me sleep, I'm exhausted."  
  
"Alright, I love you, Lizzie." her mom leaned down and kissed her gently on her forehead, turning off her light as she left the room.  
  
"I love you, too, Mommy." Lizzie whispered, shutting her eyes and drifting off to sleep.  
  
The next morning, the doorway to Mrs. Georges room was chaos, all the students who tried out were standing at the door reading the list of people who were chosen to sing solo's at the up-coming concert. Lizzie paced as she tried to get as close as she could to the list. Everybody was just in her way! There was no way she could even get the chance to touch the list. As a happy teenager passed by, and many discouraged ones glumly slumped through, Lizzie got to view the list, at last… glimpsing for Lizzie or Miranda… just those two names would make her day…   
  
"C'mon," she thought, "Just find Lizzie… or Miranda…" she read the first name… then the second…then the third… and so on….  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


End file.
